


Back to the Start

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: AU of The Break Up, Cheating, Depression, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I was with someone,” Kurt breathed and Blaine’s face froze, eyes wide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to the Start

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Can I request a fic where Kurt and Blaine break up, for whatever reason, but Blaine is the damaged party and Kurt does anything to get him back? I just want a Klaine break up with a happy ending with Kurt being the one to fight for Blaine

He hadn’t gotten out of bed in three days.

Kurt felt like his insides were made of acid, bubbling and disintegrating everything until he was just an aching, empty shell. Just the memory of Blaine’s face after he told him made him curl up a little in pain.

_“I was with someone,” Kurt breathed and Blaine’s face froze, eyes wide._

_“W-what?”_

_“I’m so sorry,” Kurt’s chest hitched with a sob._

_Blaine took a small step back, shoving his hands deep in his pockets as his eyes flickered desperately around the ground. “Who was it?”_

_“Blaine…” he trailed off as Blaine looked up at him, eyes flashing with anguish. “It was Adam.”_

_“Adam,” Blaine breathed, closing his eyes tightly. “Of course. You…you knew I was coming down soon. You couldn’t wait?”_

_Kurt let out a sob, covering his face with his hands. “I was drunk and…”_

_“There’s no excuse. None,” Blaine looked up at the sky._

When he had opened his eyes the next morning Blaine was gone. His bags weren’t sitting in the corner and there was no sign he had ever been there. Not one of his texts had been answered and Blaine kept ignoring his calls.

What did this mean?

He had never specified if they were broken up or not. As much as Kurt tried desperately to cling to the hope that Blaine would forgive him, he knew that chance was small. He had slept with someone else, destroyed the trust that they had, and ruined everything. 

Just for one night. 

For the days following that night, Kurt had debated if he should even tell Blaine. He could just keep quiet, not breathe a word and they would go on like usual. It wasn’t like he was  _ever_  going to do it again. 

Then Blaine had jumped on stage at Callbacks and dedicated a song to him. He had smiled brightly and sang their song as Kurt’s heart broke. 

That same anguish continued for days as Kurt kept calling and texting. He even sent letters and gifts, desperate to hear Blaine’s voice. If he apologized again, things would be normal again.

**From Blaine: Stop calling me. Stop texting me. Stop sending me things. It’s over.**

Those last two words made everything shatter. 

—

Blaine was playing Teen Angel. 

Finn had told him that his performance was flawless and that he had been offered Danny on the spot but had turned it down. Apparently, his reason was that he didn’t like the role and that he wanted to give the other Glee members the chance to have lead.

Months earlier, Kurt and Blaine had danced around his room and sang to Grease. Blaine had ranted about how Danny was one of his dream roles. That had led to a conversation about leather and they had fallen into bed laughing. 

Instead, Blaine was playing an angel that told a girl the life decision she made was the wrong one. 

Sitting in the audience, Kurt could hardly breathe. He hadn’t seen Blaine or heard his voice since that night and felt like he was going through withdrawal. His apologies had gone ignored for weeks and the New Directions refused to speak to him.

As soon as Blaine stepped onto the stage, his heart stopped. He was still unbelievably handsome, looking like he was almost glowing in the bright lights. His first few notes caused a chill to run down his spine and Kurt gripped the armrests tightly. 

Gracefully, Blaine sat down on the couch and his eyes swept across the audience before catching Kurt’s. They stared at each other for a long, long beat and Kurt tried desperately to convey how sorry he was. 

With a small shake of the head, Blaine continued.

After the curtain fell, Kurt didn’t waste a moment before hurrying out of the auditorium and towards the dressing room where he knew Blaine was. The cast members were laughing and chatting happily, ignoring Kurt as he slipped around them.

“Blaine,” he said softly and Blaine glanced up to meet his eyes through the mirror.

“What are you doing here?” He asked, continuing to wipe his stage makeup off. 

“I needed to see you,” Kurt whispered, taking a step forward. “To say how sorry I am.”

“I think your million text messages and phone calls proved that,” Blaine sighed, smoothing his hair down slightly. “It doesn’t change anything.”

“Blaine-“

“I told you to go to New York because I loved you and wanted you to be happy. I was miserable here without you and you started ignoring me. Then, you go and sleep with someone else? You made a choice, you ruined this and it’s not just going to magically fix itself,” he pulled his messenger bag from under the makeup table. “You broke it Kurt.”

“I want to fix it! Let me show you-“ he reached a hand out and Blaine jerked out of the way, pulling his bag onto his shoulder. 

“You can’t fix this,” Blaine pushed past him and walked away. 

—

Time heals all wounds. 

That’s what they say. A wound will close and scar tissue will form before fading away again. It takes time, but things heal.

This wound didn’t.

It had been his fault completely. There was no reason for him to cheat on his amazing boyfriend, no reason for him to destroy what they had. After months apart, Kurt had found himself drifting towards Adam simply because he paid attention to him. He had thought that sleeping with Adam would bring back the same feelings he had with Blaine but he couldn’t be more wrong. 

With Blaine he felt complete and overwhelmed with love.

With Adam he felt dirty.

“Why so glum sugarplum?” Isabelle asked, leaning against the doorframe to his small office. 

“What do you do when you’ve made the biggest mistake of your life and can’t fix it?” Kurt glanced up at her as she motioned for him to go on. “I…I cheated on Blaine and he won’t talk to me. He won’t respond to apologies and…I am more sorry than you can imagine.”

“Well-“

“I know it was terrible,” Kurt sighed, wrapping his arms around himself.

“I’m not here to pass judgment,” Isabelle pressed a finger to his lips. “Clearly, you’re punishing yourself enough. What have you told him so far?”

“How sorry I am.”

“That’s it? It’s easy to tune out someone who’s just repeating the same thing over and over. He knows how sorry you are. If I were in his shoes, I would want to know why. I would want closure,” her eyes were sad. “Then ask him where you stand. If it’s over, it’s time to move on.”

Just the idea made his stomach clench.

That night, Kurt held his breath as he put the phone to his ear. His heart pounded painfully in his chest with every ring and he jumped when it was finally answered.

“We’re about to go on,” Blaine said softly and Kurt let out a breath. 

“I forgot about sectionals,” he whispered, pulling his legs to his chest. “Can we talk really fast?”

“Sure,” Blaine said after a long beat. 

“I don’t know why I did it,” he breathed, feeling tears gather in his eyes. “I guess I got wrapped up in the idea of being a new person and whatever. I went too far.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Blaine’s voice was hard, so unlike him.

“Because after it happened all I could think about was how horrible I was being. I was ignoring you, I was pushing you away. Blaine, you’re my everything and I threw it away because I got tipsy. I didn’t respect what we had,” he let out in a sob. “I hate myself for it and I know you hate me too but-“

“I don’t hate you,” Blaine broke in.

“That makes one of us,” Kurt mumbled. 

“I’m angry Kurt, I really am,” Blaine sighed softly. “But I don’t hate you. I wish this was easier and I could just cut off my feelings but I can’t. I also don’t want you to keep punishing yourself. I still care about you.”

“Me too,” his voice cracked. 

“It would never happen again Blaine,” Kurt swore, gripping the phone tightly.

“I don’t want to get back together. But…maybe we can still be friends,” he sagged slightly in relief. 

“That’s all I want,” Kurt found himself grinning. 

“And we’ll have a real talk when you get back here for Christmas okay?” Blaine’s voice was as warm as he remembered. 

“I…I love you so much Blaine,” he whispered, chest aching. 

“I love you too,” Blaine sounded like he was smiling. “Listen, I have to go. I’ll talk to you later?”

“Break a leg,” Kurt dropped the phone to the bed as the call ended. 

He had to accept that things weren’t going right back to how they were. They had been friends once, best friends. Having that friendship back in his life was worth more than anything. 

 

 


End file.
